delirios de mediamañana
by vampirella McHany
Summary: tercera y última parte lo juro! xxD don/leo que era el que faltaba de incluir


Os juro que es la tercera y última parte! Si hago una cuarta me encierro por voluntad propia en un psiquiátrico porque rozaría los límites de cualquier cosa leed y me entenderéis.

Don tardó un rato en comprender lo que le sucedía y para entonces Mickie y Raph habían huido. _Como he llegado a esta situación? _Se preguntaba. Sin preocuparse por recoger la pizza o hacer nada con ella subió corriendo a su habitación y trató de encontrar algo con qué entretenerse.

Miró y miró fotos y más fotos. Nada. No era capaz de sentir nada por ninguna de las chicas que allí aparecían. Los anónimos rostros le parecían insulsos y faltos de sensualidad.

-…enos días-dijo alguien pasando a su lado

Don levantó la cabeza y vio a Leo encaminándose con paso lento a la cocina. Leo. A él si que no era difícil imaginársele entre las sábanas. Y entonces una idea recorrió a Don y se sorprendió de que él pudiera ser tan… inteligente? No, en realidad la palabra era aprovechado, pero no le importó en absoluto y se dirigió a alcanzar a leo en la cocina.

Cuando Don llegó. Leo ya había probado la "pizza maldita" y se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Don pero haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol decidió sentarse en el sofá y tratar de mantener la cabeza fría. Don se sentó cerca de él y lanzó alguna tentativa.

-sientes lo mismo que yo?

Leo pegó un brinco ante la pregunta hasta que entendió que se refería a los efectos de la extraña pizza.

-si

Don calló aun no seguro de cómo seguir. Entonces leo habló:

-tienes… algo… en tu computadora…o alguna revista?

-si

-pero…?

-creo que es más grave

-eh?

-las chicas de esas fotos no me dicen nada

-ya, supongo que a mí tampoco me dirán demasiado

Ambos se miraron a lo ojos un segundo y luego Don carraspeó fuertemente y miró hacia otro lado mientras sentía que se le volvían a encender las mejillas. Entonces notó como Leo se acercaba más a él y una mano traviesa le hacía cosquillas. Don rió suavemente y Leo se acercó más hasta atreverse a darle un beso. Al principio Don estaba sorprendido, pero luego decidió no seguir a la defensiva y comenzó con Leo una batalla de lenguas que sólo terminó cuando ambos notaron que les faltaba el aire.

Ambos se tomaron un segundo para meditar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo pero al final sus hormonas tomaron la decisión y ambos se arrojaron el uno sobre el otro con vehemencia comenzando otra vez el baile de lenguas pero al mismo tiempo pasando a mayores.

Don se sentó a horcajadas sobre Leo y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho. Leo no pudo reprimir varios gemidos y contraatacó atrayendo con brusquedad el cuerpo del otro. Devolviéndole los besos invirtió la posición siendo ahora él el que dominara la situación.

Pero Don no estaba dispuesto a amedrentarse ahora que había cogido el ritmo y sin pensárselo dos veces agarró el miembro de Leo, que gimió ante las frías manos del genio, y comenzó a jugar con él aligerando sus movimientos para mayor disfrute de ambos.

Leo se dejó hacer y cuando Don paró soltó un gemido de protesta y lo rodeó con sus piernas aprovechando para buscar su entrada y preparándole para lo que se venía.

Introdujo un dedo en la estrecha cavidad y sintió como el cuerpo de debajo de él se tensaba. Leo pensó que quizás se adelantaba pero Don lo volvió a sorprender empujándole con sus caderas y permitiendo la completa penetración. Ambos soltaron sendos gemidos profundos y Don arqueó la espalda en un gesto de dolor sintiendo cómo lo penetraban pero a la vez disfrutando ese dolor. Cerrando los ojos y acompasándose al ritmo de Leo que cada vez era más fuerte lo penetró a su vez sintiendo el éxtasis de sus cuerpos unidos liberándose cada uno dentro del cuerpo del otro en el momento del orgasmo.

Todavía jadeante Leo se atrevió a mirar a Don aun sorprendido por lo que acababan de hacer pero totalmente satisfecho y sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-joder, que calladito te lo tenías-le inquirió al genio

-ya ves

-y ahora que?

-tienes hambre? Porque creo que queda pizza

Ambos sonrieron por la idea y decidieron que de verdad necesitaban comer algo. Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

-dónde está la pizza?

Ni leo ni Don descubrieron que había sido de la pizza y decidieron hacerse los locos cuando Mickie y Raph preguntaron.

Epílogo:

Los cuatro hermanos y su sensei estaban limpiando cuando varias ratas salieron de debajo del sofá y Mickie chilló como una nena.

-Michaelangelo-se quejó raph-no nos pegues esos sustos, sólo son unas ratas

-ya, pero me sorprendieron

-no pongas excusas, esas ratas te asustaron

-no es verdad

-si, lo es

-no lo es

-que si lo es

-que no

-que si

-niños, paren de discutir- les riñó astilla

-perdón maestre-contestaron ambos

-perdón, maestre-interrumpió leo-pero hemos encontrado otra colonia de ratas en la despensa

-hace cuanto que no limpiábamos?-preguntó raph

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Don-por lo que he estado viendo ha habido un aumento de la población de ratas no sólo aquí si no en toda la red de alcantarillado de la ciudad

-como es posible?-preguntó Mickie

-un aumento de la comida o una disminución de los depredadores podrían ser las causas principales pero podría haber cientos como el desarrollo de una resistencia a los pesticidas y los mataratas

-creo que fue por algo que comieron-dijo el sensei con una sonrisa extrañamente placentera en el rostro

Fin

En pocas palabras, que os dije? xxD nos vemos.


End file.
